Misinterpritation
by fezakyuu
Summary: Sam is kidnapped by Bee before he was about to leave for college... what does the autobot have in mind?


_Misinterpretation_

_Sam P.O.V all the way through, I think.  
_

* * *

There are three things that should be happening to me right now…

A: I should be going to college..  
B: I should be trying space brownies for the first time..  
C: I should be starting my studies

_**Except, it's a little different.**_

Instead this is happening to me…  
A: I'm blindfolded, disorientated and slightly worried as to where I am going,  
B: I'm strapped down by seatbelts in the back of a car, lying across the leather… I can barely breath.  
C: I'm somewhat scared as to what may happen next…_  
_  
I can barely configure what happened before… I have no idea what I said but I'm unsure if I upset him or something. It's not my fault I'm not allowed to take him with me to college. In fact it may not be that that he's pissed about; there is always the thing I shouted at him for when he destroyed half of the house. But this is seriously agitating though... what the hell is wrong with him.

- Flashback -

"Look, you're an autobot, you shouldn't be living in my dad's garage, I mean you're suffocating in here, you deserve better than this…"

"This is hard enough man, don't make it harder… will you just look at me please" Sam gently pressed his hands to Bee's metallic face to twist it so that they saw eye to eye, but even Bee couldn't do so as Sam removed his hands and he turned away.

_Bee was clearly very upset. _

"_Come on big guy…" he said to relax him further "Look the guardian thing is done okay?" He began again when he knew Bee was okay to hear it all "You did your job" He paused "Look, I'm safe now… you need to go be with Optimus prime and the others, I just wanna be normal Bee, that's why I'm going to college and I can't do that with you…" He paused while Bee held up a finger meaning 'one moment' while he pretended to cry, leaking lubricants near shafts close to his eyes, making innocent sobbing noises along with it._

"This is like the last time I'm going to see you, you know… come on don't do that… Bee… your killing me Bee... Co-" He paused while Bee made motions with his hand to leave him alone… but Sam didn't leave, he hadn't finished yet.

"But you'll always be my first car…" he added, knowing that would definitely get to him, but even so he turned on his heels and headed towards the door saying lastly "

_**Love you Bee**__"_

- End Flashback - Normal p.o.v

Them last three words echoed in his mind like he had just screamed them out into a valley, he couldn't have misunderstood what he meant when he actually said that to his car, his friend and even his potential love interest… if that may ever even happen… although this was Bee he was thinking about… he was very impulsive and seemed to get his way most of the time.

The seats were leather, just like his and the smell was exactly the same, there was no question that this was Bee he was strapped inside to, but was there any need? He could barley breath. He could feel the blood inside clotting up from the lack of circulation around his body.

Certainly, Bee was a very intelligent robot and didn't require much explanation to anything, but this was one of those one of times when he really needed to hear Sam out.

Sam was literally seconds from opening his mouth, but Bee had noticed his movements and quickly silenced him by extending the seat belt that was covering his eyes to his mouth, Sam let out a few pleas to let him go but he did not prevail, they came out as mumbles against the soft seat belts.

The journey was long, harsh and tormenting, even the radio wasn't playing and all Sam had to keep him calm was the soft humming he could feel from Bee driving… it was the best fact Sam loved about his car… once again if he told Bee that then he'd be in deeper trouble or whatever he was in now… but worse.

_Could this be counted as kidnapping? _Sam wondered _Wait until everyone hears what he did… _Wait; was that even a good idea? He stopped at the thought…_or maybe it would be best to keep this to ourselves…_

The car suddenly stopped, Sam didn't even budge forward like anybody on leather seats would but because he was so heavily strapped into the leather, he barley even felt his head move forward.

There was more silence… just what he needed, more anti-social behaviour from his car… you know, how did he even get into this situation? All he could remember was turning away from Bee after he'd said 'Love you Bee' and just before he was outside fondling over Mikaela, he felt Bee place both his hands around him and cup him into his hands, not letting an inch of sunlight through, he then transformed… strapping him thoroughly across the back seats to ensure no escapes and blindfolding him, the next thing he heard was Bee crashing through the garage doors and speeding down the drive way on to the street, Sam knew at that moment his parents were either thinking "Oh my god… that alien kidnapped my son!" Or… "Hay, we're the ones paying for you to go to college, So why are you running away?" It was most probably the second one they favoured…

The car door to the right of him was quickly opened and he found his body being loosened by the second as all the straps came undone around him; the strap covering his eyes was quickly replaced by an actual blindfold… wait, who in the world was this? He felt the soft touches of human skin so very faintly, and it was warm too… so it wasn't Bee, or at least he thought it wasn't… but what on earth was happening now? He'd been lifted out of the car, his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied too.

Whatever carrying him was certainly human, what else could it have been?

Sam noticed that whatever was carrying him had stopped, just seconds later a door was slammed open and they continued walking again, the door slammed back again as they went inside a building, or what Sam could tell anyway. It certainly smelt like wood on the inside, he could hear a fire burning and the crackling it made as the fire rose through the chimney and as the figure continued walking he could hear the faint creaking the wood made against the perosn's feet, this was defintiley a shack of some sorts, probably some where way out in the mountains, they had been driving for what seemed like a long time.

Sam realized brefily that he could talk; he no longer had anything tied around his mouth, just his eyes.

"Um... Hello?" He spoke, worry hitched in his voice... Before he even waited for a response he was thrown onto something soft and spongey, most likley a bed.

"It's none of your concern right now, Sam Witwicky"

"Just my first name'll do thanks" Sam replied... trying to ease the tention "Anyway, wheres my car!" He exclaimed, changing the subject

"You still care for that peice of mech? Even though you are in a difficult position?"

"Well... yeah, I mean... he's my pal, I have to make sure he's okay... even if he is a machine, he's just as human as I am, but on the inside"

The human didn't reply for quite some time, it even seemed like he had moved away from the bedroom, it caused Sam to worry even further about what was going to happen next... but even so, this person was human... who the hell was he? He knew nobody else was in the car and he didn't hear any odd noises, he just heard the driver seat door open and close and that was about it, so that said to him that something was driving that whole time... or could it have been Bee? Sam knew he had a holo form, but a human one? Nah... What's was he thinking? Bee actually having a human form? Now he was just losing his mind from all this worrying... he just needed to relax.

He did then wonder if the other human was still in the room, maybe he could take a quick peek, he shifted his head from left to right to untangle the knot at the back of the blindfold and since he was messing around with it for some time, he reckoned that the human must have left the room.

Finally, after many swerves to the left and right the blind fold came undone and slipped down from his eyes to his nose. He was right about the building being a shack, it wasn't even that big, the fire was a few metres away from the end of the bed and to the left of that was a small TV mounted on the wall, across the building on the right was a small kitchen, a small dining area and a little study section... who in the world lived here? It was certainly cosey, but if this human was supposedly Bee... then how in the world did he get hold of this shack?

He heard noise coming from the left of him, it seemed like it could have been the bathroom since the door was closed, he saw the door suddenly swing open and he moved his head downwards so that the blindfold would cover his eyes again, he listened as the human walked across the room again and over towards the kitchen.

He moved his head up a little further again so that the top half of his eyes were exposed, he could see a human figure, with bright orangey/blonde hair, short and spikey and probably about as long as Sam's, he didn't seem that much older either... if anything he seemed younger than Sam. When the human turned around to do something else, Sam caught a glimpse of the human's face, it was an utterly adorable baby face but it stiil could be seen as mature when it wanted to be.

He watched the boy walk up towards him and Sam struggled to get the blind fold back over his face, luckily the human hadn't noticed that it had come undone. The human sat beside him on the bed and begun stroking his cheeks, they were extremley warm and delicate...

"Uh-um... can I ask something?" Sam said, still shaking from the touch he had just recieved.

"What is it?" He replied, his voice seeming much calmer, it was certainly pleasant to hear in Sam's situation.

"Du... do you have a name?"

"My name is Be-" He stopped and corrected himself and made it sound like as if he had said it by accident "I mean... Lee, my name's Lee"

_Was he just about to say Bee? _Sam screamed in his mind _I need to have a look at this guy's eyes, if there bright blue then there'll be no doubt... _Sam deciced to move the conversation forward, what little of one this was "Why have you brought me here?"

"I'm only going to prove something very important to you; I'm not going to hurt you" And with that, Sam felt the hand on his cheek get softer and softer and he felt that face come closer and closer... he could feel his cheeks getting hotter and hotter, it felt like they were on fire, burning, steaming... everything as such.

It was only when he felt his breathing hitch again as the other boy's nose touched his own, softly making contact whilst he almot sniffed around Sam's face, it was only moments later when he felt the other boy's lips press lightly against his own, this one seemed really uncertain about how do to all this stuff... first he was sniffing his nose and now he was barley kissing him... did he even register that Sam had a girlfriend? And he wasn't gay, or so he thought...

When Lee felt himself as being prepared he gently dived onto Sam's lips, rather shocked as he felt Sam kiss back when he fully got into it, their lips were moving to and fro, each througoully enjoying the unexplainable contact and pleasure they provided each other.

Lee wondered what it was like past Sam's lips... indeed, he couldn't have just kissing going on here he wanted more, Sam tasted exceptionally spicy and sour, something he could get used to, his scent and smell was exotic and his pheromones were excreting at a phenomenal rate, Lee could tell, Sam wanted, needed sex... he was aroused by his motions and the feelings were messing up his mind... Lee had him right where he wanted.

Lee caught an opening as Sam was lost entirley in the kiss, he dove his tongue through and parted the boy's lips, it was hot and moist, just as he expected at first but now, trying it for real... it was better than expected, his tongue was certainly playful and wasn't trying to dominate over his own, which was good to notice... Lee wanted to be the dominant one, even if it was just for today, he wanted this more than anything, probably more than Sam's pheromones let on.

Whilst he had Sam distracted he slyly slid his free hand under Sam's shirt, moving upwards towards the peaked nipples that he had noticed coming through before, he softly circled his finger around one of them, every so often actualy touching the top and then circling the other and doing the same.

Lee had stopped kissing Sam by now and was staring at the face below him, which was still partially blind-folded, but as he didn't know it was slightly lossened because of Sam before. Oh how Lee just wanted to take of the blind fold and untie Sam's arms and legs... this felt right but it still didnt, it didn't matter how much his pheromones said he wanted sex, it still didn't feel right... he even felt like Sam didn't know it was him, but he was proven wrong...

"Bee- I mean, Lee?" He said, correcting himself partway "Sorry, Didn't mean to call you that... I was just thinking about my car"

Lee got up from the bed in a panic, he'd defintley been found out, Sam wouldn't accidentally call him someone else; he'd had to have known it was actually him, Bee... that whole time.

He sat back down beside Sam on the bed and leaned over so that he could get the ropes that bound Sam's hands, then he untied his ankles and finally he prepared to loosen the blind fold, but Sam beat him to it, pulling it down to his neck, Sam was finally able to get a full look at how his car looked human... it was certainly believable no doubt about it, but the only downsides were the bright blonde hair and the ocean blue eyes... that wasn't so believable.

"Bee? What on earth are you doing?"

The young autobot remained silent and still, looking down at his feet, he didn't seem content on replying.

"I'm not mad you know, I'm more than happy you've let me see you, I thought you might have just continued..."

Finally, Bee felt the need to reply back to him, to set things straight and to make sure Sam understood his feelings and what he had been going through "I was going to... but I just didn't want to because it didn't feel right, you have Mikaela and you're happy with her"

"Yeah, I know... but everybody has crushes, its just certain people who are luicky to find the one their destined to be with at a young age, I thought that was Mikaela at first... up until recently, when I realised I'd be leaving for college and that would mean leaving you"

Bee turned his head and stared head on at Sam in the eyes, looking for any lies that may be plastered on his face while he spoke "You mean it?" He asked himself, just for extra reassurance.

Sam nodded "I have to admit, I was worried about what you were doing before, I was certainly thinking the worst" He paused "I was hoping that the whole time I was being carried around it was you and not some randomer you had hired"

"I'm sorry for worrying you Sam"

"But still, I don't really understand why you would go to such lenghts to prove something to me, I think i've already taken the hint at what it is anyway..."

Bee let a small blush glaze his cheeks, it suited his perfectly pale skin... who knew a yellow autobot could be so ravising in human form? "Because, I knew you were with Mikaela, you were leaving for college and I couldn't go with you and I also had a feeling that you wouldn't accept my deep feelings for you, beacuse I'm a robot, and it's a natural order that robots, humans and aliens don't get along"

"But... you've seen it in some movies where it is possible..."

"There movies Sam, this is reality"

"I know that... but sometimes movies can become a reality, just as they have now... I didn't know 30, 40 foot robots exsisted, except only in movies until you guys came along" Sam exclaimed and then sighed... "Bee, I'm not trying to push you... but I'm actually allowing you to do as you please with me, I know how I feel and you know how you feel... so why are you holding back?" Sam insisted, seemingly becoming fed up with Bee's hesitation.

"Can I just ask one last thing before I continue?" Bee asked

"What now?" Sam asked, impatient as ever.

"When you said 'Love you Bee' before... how did you mean it?"

Sam looked Bee quizically "I thought it might have been obivious..." Sam smiled "It can mean many things, but there's only one meaning I'd prefer it to be"

With that, Bee accepted his answer and practically pounced on the awaiting brunette, even more desperate than before... kissing passionatley with his lips, locked together and neither wanting to pull back at the contact... Bee was already down the boy's pants... providing adequate satisfaction to Sam's member as he slicked it up with his hand, he never realised he could have been a good multi-tasker whilst being a human... it was easy as a robot... but the results were far better as a human... he could feel Sam shaking and quivering beneath his body... it sent tingles around his body and he could pick up the pheromones which were excreting at a much higher level... Sam was craving now.

He pulled back from Sam's lips and listened to Sam moan delightfully as Bee still played with his member, rubbing his thumb featherly against the head of his cock, Sam was feeling beyond enjoyement, the feeling was euphoric, he felt like he was on ecstasy, except he was only in love with Bee, but he also wanted to count all the wonderful things Bee was doing to pleasure his body, Mikaela hadn't been half as good if he had to admit.

Bee suddenly let go of Sam's cock and pulled the boys pants completley away from his legs, he knew what he had to do next... preperation, Sam's puckered and seemingly tight hole didn't seem nearly as big enough for something like Bee's cock... this probably was going to be painful after all and as Bee had learned, usually the partner would slick up the fingers because it was far more arousing for the dominant one... so he placed three fingers which he thought would do to stretch the tempting hole enough to fit Bee inside.

"Would you mind?" He asked almost gracefully, Sam complied and took all three into his mouth uncaringly, sucking, licking and occasionaly biting, he was too lost in his own little world he just thought this was for Bee's pleasure when infact it was for his ass that was almost about to be penetrated. When Bee pulled out all three fingers he noticed that precum was starting to spill from Sam's cock, he knew that was normal... it was when they were nearing their completion or climaxed as many prefered to call it... so he decied to grip the bottom of Sam's cock to hold in any more juices that would spill out.

Sam was alerted by this and looked up over at Bee who at the time pushed a finger through the tight entrance, which in turn made Sam moan and cry out, hissing through his teeth and throwing his head back against the bed... and he thought one finger was bad?

Next came the second finger "Bee..." He said, carrying on with the 'ee' a little longer, like he could no longer handle talking... or probably even walking.

"Sorry Sam, but if you want the best your gonna have to deal with the rest" He added, pushing in a third and fiddling around inside the tight, warm tunnel... although he couldn't reach as far down as maybe his cock could, he still messed around a little, twisting and turning his fingers, making Sam feel even better as he even scissored around the tunnel.

"Ahhh- Bee, this is uh... uh-amazing" Sam moaned out, Bee was pleased with his results, this probably wouldn't have felt half as good if he had just continued whilst Sam was blindfolded and tied up, now he could see Sam's face and the cute little expressions he made from the pleasure, watching his fingers wrap around the sheets of the bed, trying to grip onto something so that he could deal with both the pain and pleasure and even watching his toes stretch and curl.

Bee smirked and pulled out his fingers, quickly pulling his own pants from his legs and using his already slicked up fingers to use as lubrication, so that his own cock could gain access just as easily.

"Prepare yourself" Bee said as his cock was fully slick enough and then instantly thrusting his larger cock inside, Sam was up with a jolt from the sudden large intrusion, screaming out Bee's name in uncontrollable pleasure... Bee couldn't help but giggle slighlty... _whoops?_The once Robot thought.

Sam went flat on his back down again and relaxed as much as he could, he imagined that this was most likley how Mikaela felt them times they had done it. Bee feeling there was enough space inside began thrusting backwards and forwards, notcing the bed moving too, it was pretty old and it was creaky too.

"Unnn, fuhhh-ck" Sam moaned, his head shifting from left to right, panting out the thrusts.

Bee was having his own problem keeping his mind focused, trying not to loose it from how intense the inside of Sam was, it was unbeliavbley stimulating and euphoric in his own way... he never expected sex to be this good and with a guy.

He felt like he could last a lot longer, but feeling the cum slowly rise up through Sam's cock was sending him towards the edge of completion... "Damnit Sam" He muttered as the boys juices spurted up along Bee's shirt and downwards along Sam's chest.

Sam kept going, thrusting even deeper while Sam lay there almost lifelifess, it usually mean't that when one had hit completion the other would come to the end soon and then it would be over, they'd usually be tired and drouzy and would most likley sleep for a few hours, Bee knew because he was a robot could have continued much longer, although he felt himself nearing completion too and he had to think about Sam, soon he'd probably end up passing out..

Bee thrust and only a few minutes later did he release deep inside of Sam's tunnel, it stirred Sam a ltitle more, feeling the liquid fill up his insides, it was warm and fruitfully delightfull.

Bee pulled away, watching as small droplets of cum dripped from the head of his cock... _what an experience_ He thought... _We are definitley doing that again._

"Bee..." Sam moaned out again... but before Bee could ask anything, Sam had passed out... it didn't worry Bee in the slightesest, he was just tired... that's all, so was he infact, he felt himelf needed a recharge soon.

He firstly cleaned Sam up and cleaned up his clothes, he placed Sam back in the bed when it was nice and fresh after Bee had replaced the bedding and he allowed Sam to go back to sleep.

It was somewhat difficult to believe that they had spent an entire day here... at this hut, it was suprising what could go on when nothing as such had been planned...

"Bee?" Sam asked again, Bee turned his head; he was sitting at the table staring out the window towards the mountains...

"How is it possible... that you're human?" He said tiredly, but he did seem inerested... it was nice that he wanted to know about such a thing at the time it was and the state he was in...

"The allspark gave me this body when I protected it, let's say it was gift, but I've never felt the need to use it until now, being with you"

"Oh... wow, I never knew that allspark could do such a thing"

"You'd be suprised"

Sam smirked "Love you Bee"

"Love you too, Sam"


End file.
